


Crying Child Hospital AU

by GuardianBow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, crying child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBow/pseuds/GuardianBow
Summary: What happened at the hospital in FNAF.
Relationships: The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 20





	Crying Child Hospital AU

**_'I am still your friend. Do you believe that?'_ **

Those were the last words CC (Crying Child) heard before he was in the hospital.

He heard his dad and brothers’ voices. Michael was crying. He never cries. Even when Elizabeth went 'Missing'. Dad went outside the room to talk to a doctor.

_“He isn’t going to make it.”_ He heard the doctors told his father from outside the room

That was when CC realized where he was. He heard sirens before his friends spoke. He tasted the blood from where he bit part of his tongue off.

He could open his eyes, he got up and saw his body. Was he dead?

First, he watched his older sister, Elizabeth, get eaten by Circus Baby, and now getting his head bitten off by Golden Freddy? The world is out to get him.

CC saw Michael. His eyes were bloodshot and his Foxy mask was gone.

He looked like he was whispering something but CC couldn't make it out.

William went back inside the room, Michael left.

**_"I will put you back together."_ **

  
  


_'I wonder what will happen to them.'_

  
  
  
  
Everything went black.


End file.
